


Into My Heart

by mrflibbleisverycross



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflibbleisverycross/pseuds/mrflibbleisverycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the events of LordValeryMimes's "Into My Hands" when Lister/Rimmer are in a relationship and the events of that fateful night come up... Written as a remix of Into My Hands for the Red Dwarf Fic Remix Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into My Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464880) by [LordValeryMimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValeryMimes/pseuds/LordValeryMimes). 



Lister smirked as Rimmer slowly returned to his senses.

“Love watching you come,” he murmured as he cosied up to his lover, “you look smegging incredible.”

It was far and away his favourite of Rimmer’s many expressions; swept up in ecstasy he looked practically angelic, flared nostrils and all.

“Shut up,” Rimmer grumbled, pulling him into a fond embrace.

“Remember the first time I ever got you off?” Lister asked, pressing a kiss to Rimmer’s lips.

“Deathday party.” Rimmer kissed him back.

“You were the perfect amount of drunk.” Lister grinned. “Not enough for a chilli chutney sandwich.”

“But just enough to hide from Kryten in a closet for a snog,” Rimmer finished, smiling. “Although…” he left the word hanging.

“What is it?” Lister asked perplexed.

“That might have been the first time we hooked up,” Rimmer gave him a side-glance, “but it wasn’t the first time you got me off was it?”

“Stop playing coy, you twonk!” Lister propped himself up on his arms. “What’re you on about?”

“Listy, we both know you’ve fancied this for years.” Rimmer said mock serious, gesturing to his own naked form. “And, as I recall, you once found yourself in this hologrammatic body for a few days. Or to be more precise, for a few nights.”

Lister felt his mouth fall open.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said as he realised what Rimmer was talking about.

“Oh I think you do, squire.” Rimmer leaned up to him and whispered the three words he was dreading. “I _heard_ you.”

Lister collapsed onto his back and covered his face with his hands as Rimmer dissolved into laughter beside him.

“Oh smeg.” Lister groaned. “Oh smeg! You were smegging awake the whole time!”

“Well perhaps not the whole time, Listy. You only woke me up when things got somewhat more energetic.” Rimmer said gleefully. “So fill me in. What was is that got you started?”

“Don’t remember.” Lister muttered avoiding Rimmer’s eyes.

It was years ago. It would be normal to forget little things. Rimmer couldn’t possibly know that he could recall every treasured detail. He risked a glance at Rimmer’s face. Okay, he did know.

“Running me fingers through your hair,” Lister confessed, feeling his cheeks burn hot with shame.

“Oh really?” Rimmer’s voice was low and there was a mischievous glint in his eye that made Lister’s pulse quicken.

Rimmer rolled over to straddle his lover and bent down to gently comb his fingers through Lister’s hair.

“Like this?” he asked.

“Like that.” Lister breathed.

Lister felt fingers running through his closely cropped hair and caressing the curves of his face. The weight of Rimmer’s body on his chest was pressing him firmly into the mattress; he couldn’t have moved if he’d wanted to. He’d never admitted it out-loud, but he found Rimmer’s hard-light strength to be quite sexy. Rimmer hadn’t embraced his superhuman abilities in the way Lister felt sure he would have himself. He’d never flaunted it deliberately by, say, picking Lister up even though he could have. Still, there had been times when they’d been trading insults, eyes burning with the intensity of everything they weren’t saying, when suddenly Rimmer had had him against a wall, practically pinned there, and Lister’s body had turned to fire. But it wasn’t just Rimmer’s strength. Then and now, and ever since that first illicit fumble in the hologram’s own body, Rimmer’s touch drove him crazy.

Lying here amongst the pillows of their shared bed, Lister gave in to that delicious sensation once again. He felt one of Rimmer’s hands lingering on his jaw, thumb running across his lips and easing them apart. The other hand gathered his dreads into a fist and pulled him up for a sweet kiss with an electric edge that was intoxicating.

“So Listy,” Rimmer whispered against Lister’s skin, his words smooth and rich like caramel. “When you were indulging yourself so shamelessly in my body, what was it that really turned you on?”

Lister had to swallow to find his voice. “Um. Playing with your hair was all it took,” he admitted.

The corner of Rimmer’s mouth twitched and Lister squirmed. “I thought it maybe was a hologram thing?”

Rimmer shifted position, to look down the length of Lister’s body. They could both see Lister’s cock, very much ready for action. Rimmer arched an eyebrow.

“Oh absolutely Listy. Must have been a hologram thing. I’m sure it would take more than just having your hair played with to make you horny. What next?”

“Chest,” Lister said sheepishly.

He sighed in appreciation as Rimmer began nipping his way down his body, tracing lines of magic from Lister’s neck to his chest. Rimmer’s own torso glistened in the low light; somehow he still had the slender toned body of an athlete. That really had to be a hologram thing. Either that or there was an ageing painting of him in one of Red Dwarf’s storage units. Rimmer grazed his teeth over one of Lister’s nipples and a low moan escaped his mouth.

“You really are easy aren’t you?” Rimmer said amused; they’d both felt his cock twitch.

“Shut up.” Lister said breathlessly. “This isn’t fair!”

“Would you rather I stopped?”

“Smeg no!”

“Then tell me more. Tell me: when you were playing with yourself that night, how did it feel?”

“It was… incredible.” Lister closed his eyes and the memory danced for him once again. “Like nothing else was real, nothing else had ever been real.”

Rimmer’s continued his slow pilgrimage south, worshiping as he went and Lister struggled for coherence. “Your hands, your chest,” Rimmer had made his way down Lister body, his lips were on his stomach, his hands caressing his hips. “So good. I wanted it so badly.”

Lister, eyes still shut, suddenly felt the weight lift from his legs as Rimmer sat up and moved into a new position. There were no gentle caresses anywhere any more, all sensation was suspended: his body was laid out ready and trembling. He imagined Rimmer kneeling between his legs, imagined him getting his hands slick and wet in preparation but he was too scared to look and break the spell.

“Tell me what you did next.” Rimmer’s voice cut through the silence.

Lister swallowed.

“I unzipped my – your - trousers and I slipped my hand into my boxers.”

But there were no trousers or boxers in the way this time he knew, just– he gasped as he felt Rimmer’s hands on his cock, a confusion of sensations of hot and hard and smooth and wet. Rimmer’s hands moved expertly, long slender fingers soaked in delicious wetness rhythmically pumping and coaxing him into a state of rapture. A moan tore itself from his lips and this time he didn’t have to hold back. He felt the tips of fingers on his balls, teasing him, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He leaned back, his head pressed into the pillow, his hips bucking helplessly over and over. He could barely breathe. Words spilled out of his mouth in an incoherent jumble.

“Smeg, oh smeg, Arn, this is so smeggin’ fan-smeggin’-tastic, Arn please.”

Then fingers swiped across his sensitive swollen head and his eyes flew open. There was Rimmer kneeling between his legs, looking up at him with lust burning in his hazel eyes and a sexy smirk on his lips. Lister was hit by a wave of erotic déjà vu like a punch to the gut.

“Imagined this, imagined you,” he gasped, senses still reeling.

“You filthy little goit,” Rimmer chastised. “Always breaking the rules. You’d better do as I say this time squire.” Rimmer eyes flashed. “Come for me Listy.”

He licked his gorgeous lips then, in one swift movement, bent and took Lister’s cock into his mouth. Lister lost all hold on reality.

He had no idea how long he lasted. Ice ages came and went as sensation consumed everything. There was only heat and light and fire and song. Then the world went charcoal grey and sparks fired off in his head as his hips rose off of the bed. He came with a strangled yell and still Rimmer was sucking him down.

Lister rode the waves of his climax, taking in huge lungful’s of air as bit-by-bit he returned to his senses. His muscles gave up as he collapsed in pure pleasure. At last, Rimmer’s head came up, licking the last of Lister’s cum from his lips. Lister released the handfuls of bedsheets that he didn’t realise he’d been holding and pulled him up to his side for a kiss.

“So that was the first time you really got me off.” Rimmer smirked once Lister had fully recovered. “How was it for you?”

“It was so smegging hot, Arn,” Lister admitted. “Being in your body like that, imagining you. I made such a mess. Luckily the hologram stuff just disappears – should have been the perfect crime, didn’t need to do anything”

“You just put your green PJs back on and went to sleep like nothing had ever happened.”

Lister started nodding then realised what Rimmer had said. “Well no, not really. I actually went another round or two.” Lister frowned. “And hang on, I wasn’t wearing those green pajamas I was in my leathers.”

“Course you were, I forgot,” Rimmer said apparently finding the patterns on the ceiling incredibly absorbing.

“Wait,” Lister said suddenly suspicious. He rolled on top of Rimmer and gazed into his face for a long moment till he was sure. “You complete bastard!”

Rimmer dissolved into helpless laughter for the second time that night as Lister pummelled him with a pillow. “You didn’t hear a smegging thing, you goit!”

“Course not. I was sound asleep the whole time obviously, m’laddio. I may have had a starring turn as Juliet in the year 6 play but even I couldn’t do a believable impression of your snores. Still, I have to thank you for spelling out all the sordid details Listy. It’s good to know just how much of a pervert you really are.”

“Oh smeg I really am aren’t I,” Lister dropped the pillow defeated. “I’m really sorry man. Do you… I mean can you forgive me?”

“Lister,” Rimmer turned to him with a smile. “How on Io do you think I guessed what you’d been up to? Remember, you nitwit, while you were in my body all those nights, I was in yours.”

Rimmer gave Lister a saucy wink. Lister hit him with the pillow again.


End file.
